nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Craft armor
The character knows how to create most types of armor, shields, and helmets from different materials. *'Ability:' intelligence *'Classes:' arcane archer, assassin, barbarian, bard, blackguard, champion of Torm, cleric, druid, dwarven defender, fighter, Harper scout, monk, paladin, pale master, ranger, red dragon disciple, rogue, shifter, sorcerer, wizard *'Cross-class skill:' yes *'Requires training:' no *'Check:' Based on the difficulty to craft this particular item (see in-game crafting menu) *'Use:' Use crafting component Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *This skill does not allow the creation of magical armor, aside from a few items made from special materials (adamantine, ironwood, and mithral). ** Adamantine items gain +2 armor class. ** Ironwood shields have arcane spell failure reduced 5% and weight reduced to 40%. ** Mithral shields gain +2 armor class and freedom of movement. ** Mithral armor has arcane spell failure reduced 20% and weight reduced to 40%. *If a player has a modified score of 6 points in craft weapon or craft armor, then creatures, placeables, and doors can drop basic crafting material based on their appearance (see creature articles for the material dropped). *This skill can be used to change the appearance of armor. The DC for the skill check is 5 + the armor's total AC + the highest DC modifier for a changed part. The gold piece cost is a percentage of the item's current value, summed over all parts changed (with a minimum of one gold piece per part). Parts with a "left" and a "right" (e.g. feet) do count as two parts when summing costs. (The total cost can never exceed the item's value + 1, though this rarely occurs as the percentages add up to 93%.) This amount is charged even when the skill check is failed. The DC modifiers and gold costs (defined in des_crft_aparts.2da) are shown below: : Additionally, this skill can be used modify the "robe" of the armor to "casual", "formal", "sleeveless wizard's robe", "wizard's robe", or none. (The "robe" of the armor is a special appearance that visually replaces multiple parts of the armor.) This modification can be accomplished free of charge (at 0 DC). :* Plot armor cannot be modified. *This skill can be used to create armor or an armor component from raw material. The gold piece cost, DC, and components are given in the below table, with 1/4 the gold cost charged and loss of components if the skill check is failed. Bugs When having robes or armor in sleeveless wizard's robe, casual robe, wizard's robe, or formal robe and try modifying the arms, there is a different note saying you modify like pelvis—in truth you modify gloves. Custom content notes *''script:'' X2_S2_Crafting *''modification dialogue:'' x0_skill_ctrap * The local integer for the module of "X2_L_DO_NOT_ALLOW_MODIFY_ARMOR" is supposed to disallow armor modification when set to a non-zero value, however the script x2_im_can_ca neglects to check for this. * Local variables stored on armor will be lost if the skill check to modify is failed, or the crafting is aborted. Category:skills Category:item powers